comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-20 - Putting the Rookie Through his Paces
Agile, strong, durable. The Bio-suit that John Coltan has is as it hints, a living weapon. Most of the rookie training programs are almost too easy for the suit. Able to adjust and adapt to various environmental conditions, the suit has shown a considerable resistance. Able to take down most human enemies with minimal effort. Mutant enemies of course are another matter, Fire based Mutants like Pyro are no match. The suit simply adapts to to make it immune to the heat of fire, Ice enemies, even those who fire lightning bolts. The suit adjusts is composition to become resistant if not out right immune to elements. Granted when Pyro, Shocker, and Captain Cold joined forces in the simulation there was more difficulty. By far the most effective thing to fight the suit was with physical attacks. Such as someone picking up and throwing a car. Fancy powers and energy attacks are not going to work with the Armor, physical and kinetic attacks of course seem to work better. Although given one hand to hand enemy found out the suit can simply form spikes and blades on the armor proved to making hand to hand and grappling dangerous. John knows street Fighting, and while decently skilled for a rookie, he's not a professional fighter. But he has... potential. Clint is up in the control room running through the programs they have on file and keeping track of how John and Cyber do. The verdict so far, pretty damn good. "Great work," he says over the speakers and then flips a few controls. "Ah, here's one," he says and presses a button, and the Abomination comes into existence. The gamma ray monster growls and then throws himself recklessly at Cyber, trying to land a hit with his trashcan sized fists. John and Cyber have been going well. So far nothing too serious that a little intelligence will not fix. Of course the Abomination surprises him as Cyberdragon Roars out and then perhaps much to Clint's surprise Cyber will reveal a new ability. Those wings of his flap down as the suit will take to the Sky to try and keep aerial and out of the beasts hands. Cyber opens his mouth and then is a blueglow as Cyber Dives at Abomination. Those jaws open and he unleashes a burst of fire, an Explosive Plasma bolt is fired from the maw attempting to hit Abomination in the face. If this thing has battled the Hulk, going hand to hand is suicide, he needs to stay away, keep a distance where he can lead the monster into an area like Central Park. The Streets were good for dealing with the small threats... this? This thing could level the City. Cyberdragon is trying to formulate a plan to try and take the thing down... Flight works to keep the Abomination from hitting him but the plasma bolt only seems to make him mad. The Abomination turns and leaps up at Cyberdragon swinging both fists to knock him out of the sky. The terrain is a city scape, but Central Park is nearby as is an older industrial part of town. "You got this Cyber?" Clint asks over the speakers as he watches the show from the booth. Looking around as he spies the older area and says, "I'll let you know!" John sounds Scared but really he is playing this extremely serious. He has done all he can to avoid people getting hurt in the fight. Property damage is another matter. Cyber is fast, and highly agile, but one of those fists do connect with him and he is knocked from the sky, tumbling and flung. The wing snap open, closed, the tail lashes about as he will make a landing on one of the steel mills. panting out he looks around and then smiles, "Come on Ugly!" And he will then move through out it, slipping into one of the older buildings. Hopefully he will be in an abandon one, and if not will try to sound an alarm to get people out of the place before the Abomination gets inside. The Abomination grins when he knocks the dragon to the ground and growls when the dragon goes inside the building. It's abandoned but that's a good thing because Abomination simply rips through the wall to come after him, knocking over supporting beams and his head ripping through the false ceiling. "Come out an' play," he bellows looking around for where cyber may have gone. //How stupid do you think I am?// If the place was working he would try some thermal shock, douse the fucker in molten steel, then hit him with a fire hose. That plan is out of the window. But these places should have a pit of some type. They always have a pit? Don't they. Cyber alter's his suit's colors to match the environment, looking around he tries to find any sort of massive hanging kettle, or forge. Debris in baskets or such. Finally he does locate a couple of what he needs, some rebar. Some chains and over head is a large weighted basket. With the end of the rebar compressed into a speay, a barbed spear. And then he works to try and get around behind the Abomination... He has one chance to pull this off. All those things are on hand, abandoned buildings are great like that. Though the Abomination seems to have his own plans "If you won't come out, then we'll just see how tough you are," he grabs hold of a support beam and rips it out. Then using that as a giant club he swings hard at another one to knock it loose. Clearly he doesn't seem to mind the building crashing down on both of them. Cyberdragon smiles this will be better then he expected, he waits until the abomination is under one of the cauldrons. He has turned the rebar into a giant fishing hook, and then as the abomination starts knocking the place down, Cyber will have attached the chain which should be thick enough and strong enough for the trick, it's not meant to hold him for more then a few moments. Moving to the top area as the Building starts to creek and groan, Cyber will then Lunge, His goal is to try and stab the abomination through the mouth and hopefully through his throat. The Abomination isn't immune to injury... and if he can be hurt even heal around the rebar it will work. "Hey ugly!" and with both hands and ten times human strength, he will use every ounce of that strength to try and impale the Abomination through the mouth. If he can do that he will kick off the creature who hopefully will be in shock, fly over the beam which holds the cauldron, and then attach the chain to the cauldron on one of the holding hooks and with one plasma shot break it's connector, so that the Abomination will be pulled up under the cauldron, maybe lifted into the air as it falls hitting him in the head and then the chain should break causing the Cauldron to fall ontop of the Abomination. The Abomination turns when Cyberdragon taunts him and swings the beam at his head. "Got more plasma for me? That tickl-" the spear goes into his mouth and sticks through the back of the Abomination's head. He roars and throws the beam at Cyberdragon before grabbing the spear and trying to yank it free but his healing factor is kicking in and it's making the job difficult. Assuming that dragon can link up the chain and not be hit by the flying beam his plan has a shot. Up in the control booth, Clint smiles approvingly. "You're inventive kid, I'll give you that." Cyber is hit by the beam, and knocked into a wall groaning out aas sparks fly from a circuit box, and then he just jams the metalic steel chain into the connection to try and transmit a powerful current through the chain as he holds into the current. "Come on don't short out on me!" The box didn't short and the Abomination roars as the current rips along the chain and into his mouth. One of his hands strikes another beam and the roof starts to give. Not much time left if Cyberdragon wants to end this before the building falls. Cyberdragon looks around the place and figures it's abandoned. So as he lodges the chain into the box he will use his plasma bolts to fire at the top and bottoms of the beams so that he can make the place cave in and burry the abomination while he is making his way to escape. Hoping the electrical shocks will overload his nervous system and allowing him to be buried alive. Piping into his comm he says "I think now is the best time to beat feet or get back up for this guy... I'm on empty." John and Cyber have been fighting for the better part of two hours... The building starts to collapse and then everything freezes and the room returns to its default configuration. A few moments later the doors cycle open and Clint walks in. "That was pretty good," he says as he heads in Cyberdragon's direction. "Wanted to see what you could do against someone you couldn't overpower and see if you could think on your feet. Not disappointed," he says. Dropping down to his hands and feet Cyberdragon pants out as it takes a few moments. "If you can not out power someone... you have to out think. If that monster could go ten rounds with Hulk... and not die... nothing I could do would do lasting harm." there are a few moments as Finally The suit releases John and he starts coughing and hacking... //~Breath Slowly John. I had to help purify the Oxygen to keep you going for as long as you did. You have to get used to the lower oxygen content.~// John lays there covered in sweat as he asks... "Please tell me that was one of the harder setting for him..." Reaching out for Hawkeye's hand still coughing. "Ehgn, hard-ish,"Hawkeye allows. "The Abomination is tough, Iron Man hit him with everything but he still walked away last time we fought," he takes Johns hand. "Anyhow learn from this, and we'll run through some more stuff later," he says before smiling "But right now go get some rest and something to eat," he claps John on the shoulder and when his hand comes back sweaty "And a shower, definitely a shower."